


Stay Close to Me

by One_Purpose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on Episode 12, Body Worship, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Boys In Love, Confessions, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Purpose/pseuds/One_Purpose
Summary: Based on episode 12 of Yuuri!!! On Ice, Yuuri tells Victor that they should "end this". He feels as if he is stealing Victor from the rest of the world so it might be best if he himself retires soon so Victor can stop being his coach and get back into skating. However, much to Yuuri's surprise, Victor is not for this sudden decision and begins crying.Now, Yuuri is conflicted between keeping Victor as his coach and letting him go.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Stay Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me suddenly so I hope you like it.

"Let's end this." It hits Victor like a freight train. It happens so suddenly that it feels like a punch to his chest.

"...What?" It's the only response he can get out, he can feel his lips trembling. They feel a bit dry. Both of them are sitting in their hotel room, Victor is still in his robe when Yuuri drops the bombshell. 

"I'm not saying that I don't appreciate everything you did for me as my coach. You've helped me so much, I don't think anyone else could have been as supportive as you have been. But I have been thinking some things over and...After the Grand Prix Final, I'm going to retire." Then the dam breaks and tears begin to flow down Victor's cheeks. This takes Yuuri off guard and he stutters trying to stop Victor's tears. 

"H-Hey, Victor! W-What's wrong!? Wh-Why are you-?"

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, Yuuri!"

"V-Victor! Please, just-"

"Fine! We will make our decisions after the free skate ends. Now I'm going to bed."

"But Victor-"

"I said, I'm going to bed!" It's clear that Yuuri isn't going to get anything out of Victor so he too heads to bed - in a separate bed, obviously.

The free skate of the Grand Prix Final begins with JJ going first. He is overly anxious and does not notice when the music starts playing, having broken down in front of his parents before the performance. He thinks to himself that it's been sixteen years since he's started skating, and a flashback reveals that people have doubted his ability to showcase his style throughout his past. Though JJ believes that he doesn't deserve the audience's applause, he can recover in the second half and performs successfully. Phichit performs second and reveals that his dream is to have an ice show in Thailand to spread the joy of figure skating to the people of his country. Though he stumbles on his triple axel, he can perform a quadruple toe loop, the only quad in his program, without mistakes. Next, it's Yuuri's turn and, as always, he's a bit nervous.

"You're going to do great," Victor says. "Just make sure to focus and try to stay on point. Don't even think about the crowd." Yuuri can tell he's trying to sound more like a coach than usual, and Yuuri states that fact out loud. "Well, I took a break after becoming a five-time world champion just to coach you so I want to kiss a gold medal." With a laugh, Yuuri nods and gives Victor a hug like he always does before going out onto the ice. As he skates out there, he watches the crowd clap as they do for everyone when they get onto the ice. He gets into position for his eros performance and when the music starts, he gets into the rhythm. He remembers how he has always wanted to catch up to Victor, he's always wanted to be seen as more than some wannabe. He wants people to be in awe when they see him on the ice. His second jump is a quadruple salchow, which Yuri taught him to do back in Japan. He changes his triple loop to a triple flip, wanting his program to have the same difficulty as Victor's. When Yuuri performs a quadruple salchow in place of a triple flip, it shocks the audience as well as Victor. As he continues to skate, he thinks about Victor and all the time they've spent together with Victor as his coach. He thinks about how, although the training has been tough, he's had such a fun time. He wishes Victor could be his coach forever but he's also afraid that Victor's own skating career will degrade because of him. He wishes they could see the Victor that he knows. He's just as amazing off the ice as he is on the ice. On the sidelines, Victor is watching Yuuri's breathtaking performance. His hands are clutched to his chest and his eyes are open wide in awe. He almost forgets his anger toward Yuuri from the previous night. Despite how hurt he is from Yuuri's words, he can't help but admire the beauty that is his Yuuri. When Yuuri nails Victor's signature quadruple flip for his last jump, the tears pour out of the silver-haired man. Pride swells in his chest. Pride for his Yuuri and how everyone can see just how great he is. The performance ends and Yuuri shouts in elation as he tears up.

Yuuri secretly wishes he doesn't have to go to the kiss and cry, thinking things will be over once he does. But at the kiss and cry, Victor assures Yuuri that his skate was perfect. When the numbers show up, they both nearly jump out of their seats when the score reveals that he has just broken Victor's free skare world record and before Yuuri can think, Victor is enveloping him in a hug.

"Yuuri," Victor smiles with teary eyes. "As a coach, I am so proud and so happy that it was you and Yura to top my scores. As a competitor, not so much, hahaha! But when I am back on the ice, you just watch out." Yuuri is excited that Victor will return to the ice and smiles in return. Chris is next on the ice, musing over how Yuuri had wished to retire but achieved a new world record instead, and notes it would not be easy to get a medal. Chris feels that despite this, he would be able to enjoy the GPF. He catches sight of Victor and Yuuri and is too distracted to properly perform his next jump. Chris is grumpy when Victor and Yuuri cheer for him, realizing that he was trying to ignore other skaters slowly surpassing him. Chris swaps out an early combination jump to the later half and finished his free skate. Hearing Minako cheer for him in the audience, Chris skates up to her and lets her place a rose wreath upon his head, thanking her in French. The announcement of Chris's final score guarantees Yuuri a Bronze medal at the very least. 

The next to perform is Otabek. Throughout his free skate, Otabek's monologue seems to be encouraging someone to live their dreams, though there is no specified recipient. Backstage, as Yuri heads to the rink with Yakov and Lilia, Victor calls out to Yakov and states that he wished to return to competitive skating. 

"Wah, is this true?! What about you, Katsudon? Are you going to retire?" Yuri asks.

"It's up to him." Victor smiles and hugs Yuri who is too shocked to respond. After Otabek's flawless performance, it's Yuri's turn next. 

Yuri puts it together that, if Yuuri is to win this competition, he will retire.

"You've got this, Yuri!" Yuuri shouts from the side with a thumbs up. Angry, Yuri turns around and skates up to Yuuri and says with a scowl,

"You. You have the audacity to retire so soon."

"...I...Wha-"

"You are older than me. And you have Victor Nikiforov as your coach. I had expected to see a flawless performance from you. One that wipes everyone else's performance off the charts." Yuri even scowls harder when he sees tears in Yuuri's eyes. _I will not let him retire this easily._ The blond thinks. _He is not winning this competition._ On the ice, although a slight fall, he gets up quickly and delivers a show-stopping performance that gets everyone off their seats. The final scores are announced, with Yuri placing first, followed by Yuuri, Jean-Jacques, Otabek, Chris, and Phichit. Yuuri is proud to be standing on the podium, but Yuri wears a disgruntled expression even after having gotten a gold medal, disappointed that he had not been able to top Yuuri's free skate score. Yuuri skates over to Victor with a small sie smile and scratches the back of his head. 

"It's not gold but, uh..." He holds it up for Victor and Victor humphs playfully.

"If it's not gold, I don't want to kiss it." He crosses his arms with an exaggerated pout. "Ah, what have I done? Have I failed as a coach?" Yuuri bursts out in laughter and playfully shoves Victor's shoulder.

_______________________BACK AT THE HOTEL______________________

They make it back to the hotel and Yuuri flops onto the bed with a sigh. He then turns his head slightly to watch as Victor kicks off his shoes and sits on the cushioned bench next to the bed. Yuuri thinks about the incident from last night and sits up slowly. Victor tilts his head, silently asking why Yuuri is staring at him. But when Yuuri doesn't answer, he vocalizes his curious concern.

"Yuuri? What are you thinking about?"

"Ah... I was just thinking about our conversation from last night." Victor's eyes move to the floor and his shoulders sink.

"Oh, right."

"I just-" They speak at the same time but Victor is the one to continue.

"Look, you didn't win this competition so I don't know if that will change your mind or not but...If you truly don't want me as your coach and you want to retire, I will understand." Yuuri doesn't know what to say so he just sits there quietly. This doesn't help the anxiety Victor is feeling and his body swells with sadness. Not even anger, just sadness. In Victor's eyes, the least Yuuri can do is say something. "Well?"

"Well?"

"Are you going to say something or not?"

"I don't know what to say." Victor scoffs in reply and crosses his arms as tears well up again. He doesn't know why he's so emotional lately but he can't help it. It's like it's overflowing within him.

"That's just great. Leave me to take all of this in on my own." His voice is shaking from crying and Yuuri is quick to get up to try to wipe the tears away but Victor keeps pushing him away. "Don't touch me, Yuuri. If you didn't want me as your coach, you could have said so in the beginning. I know I sort of forced this onto you but...I-I've really come to like you, Yuuri. I've gotten to know you and... I have shown you my home and I've seen yours. There's something about you, from the first time I saw you cover my performance when you were still a piggy. From when you were drunk at that party and asked me to be your coach. I can go back home and prepare for my own skating competitions if that's what you want. I'll leave." This is a lot for Yuuri but Yuuri knows it's also a lot for Victor. He had no idea that this is how Victor felt, and he feels like shit for springing a situation like this onto the silver-haired man so suddenly. Or even at all. 

"Victor, listen to me." But Victor turns his head, not wanting to hear Yuuri's response. In fear of what he'll hear. "Victor please." He grabs Victor's arms but Victor shoves them away. "Victor!" He grabs the man's face with his hands, forcing Victor to look at him. Yuuri takes in those blue eyes, as blue as the ice, shining with tears. "I was wrong. I was wrong to say such a thing to you." Victor rolls his eyes, not believing the younger man. "No, I'm being honest. On that rink, I couldn't stop thinking about you and the time you and I have spent together. I couldn't stop thinking about how I want you to stay as my coach."

"Th-Then why...Why would you say that we should end this?!" Yuuri's heart breaks at Victor's hurting gaze.

"I was scared. Chris told me that people would hate me for keeping you away from the rest of the world. For keeping you to myself. I couldn't help but think how upset everyone would be if-"

"I don't care!" Victor's outburst shocks Yuuri, his brown eyes going wide. "I don't care if everyone will be upset! I don't care if Yuuri keeps me all to himself!" Yuuri presses his forehead against Victor, trying to get the older man to focus on him. "I feel like a new man when I'm with you! I feel so different in such a wonderful way!" Yuuri even rubs his forehead against the other male but Victor continues to shout. "If the world has to wait for me to get back on the ice then so be it! I want to stay with Yuuri for as long as I can!" Yuuri, although embarrassed and blushing, Yuuri does the only thing he can think of to get Victor to pay attention to him and places a kiss on Victor's forehead. He is met with a gasp from the older man and those blue eyes staring at his wide, the older man's cheeks are tinted light pink.

"If Victor's okay with me keeping him all to myself," Yuuri kisses each of Victor's eyelids. "Then I'm okay with it, too." Victor smiles happily and hugs Yuuri tightly. "You'll stay my coach?" 

"Why stop there? Will you become a five-time world champion with me as your coach and as a competitive skater?" Yuuri giggles and presses his forehead to Victor's. 

"Of course!" They stare at each other for several moments. Yuuri can't help but stare at Victor's lips. 

"Yuuri?" But the silver-haired man gets no verbal answer. Instead, Yuuri leans closer, almost not noticing the gasp leaving the older man's mouth. The pink on their cheeks gets darker as their lips connect. Victor unconsciously places his arms around Yuuri's shoulders and tilts his head. There are still tears on Victor's cheeks and eyelashes but he has stopped crying minutes ago.

"Victor."

"Yuuri?" Yuuri stands up and picks Victor up bridal style, and leads him to one of the beds. He gently places him on top of the covers and takes a moment to compose himself before getting on top of Victor and connecting their mouths again, this time letting the overwhelming heat in his heart take over. Victor gasps when they pull apart and stares at the younger man with a heavy blush. "Y-Yuuri. What's gotten into you?"

"I-I don't know." He kisses Victor once more and unbuttons the man's dress shirt, pulling it off of him before working on Victor's pants. Victor covers his eyes in embarrassment when he is stripped to his nude form. "Why are you embarrassed now? I've seen you naked several times." Yuuri chuckles a bit, feeling playful despite how embarrassed he is himself.

"B-But this is under a different circumstance!" Victor lightly punches Yuuri's shoulder. "Stupid, Yuuri!" Yuuri kisses Victor's nose, then his cheeks, then he moves down to Victor's neck. He is new at this so he isn't the best at it but judging by the soft whimpers and sighs coming from Victor, he isn't terrible. He does what he has seen in different romantic movies and kisses and bites Victor's neck softly. A particular spot near Victor's ear gets the man leaning head to give Yuuri more access. But he doesn't stay at the man's neck for very long before making his way down to Victor's chest. He leans up to admire the man's beautiful body. Lean but toned. Perfect in Yuuri's eyes. Victor gets embarrassed by the other looking at his body so closely and turns his head away. Yuuri places his hands on Victor's small waist, feeling the smooth skin before sliding his hands up over his ribs. He then leans down over the other's nipples, not sucking or licking or biting at first. Just pressing his lips there, feeling the man's heart beating just as fast as his. When he looks up, he sees Victor staring at him with a soft expression and a wave of emotion suddenly hits him. He thinks about all the time they've spent together, all the conflicting emotions he has felt around Victor. He thinks about their confessions just moments ago. Then he thinks,

_This is the face I want to wake up to every morning. This is the person I want in my life every day. I want to be able to kiss this man in public freely and share all the little moments with him just as much as the big moments._

Yuuri connects his lips to the man's nipple, sucking at it and drawing out incredible noises from the older. He then slides down, Victor's body arching when Yuuri sucks at a particular spot under his ribs.

"Y-Yuuri! Th-That feels good." The look Yuuri gives him is full of love and adoration.

"I'm glad." He continues down and sees that Victor is half hard in his underwear. Yuuri gets a bit more nervous and Victor notices.

"Is everything okay?"

"Just...nervous." Victor giggles at that.

"So am I."

"But I thought that someone like you would have already done things like this."

"I have but...They've never made me feel like this."

"Like what?"

"So admired. I'll tell you if there's something I don't like so just go with the flow." Yuuri nods and continues, sliding Victor's underwear down and freeing the man's erection. Victor isn't huge but he isn't small. He is an average size, maybe an inch or two larger. But Yuuri doesn't care what size it is, or if he even has one. He loves Victor for Victor.

 _Oh!_ Yuuri's eyes go wide in realization. _I love him...I love Victor Nikiforov._ His cheeks heat up and he leans down to give hesitant licks to the man, each time proving to be pleasurable so he continues to lick up and down the shaft, sucking on the head a bit. 

"O-Oh, Yuuri. Like that." This continues on for a little while until Yuuri realizes that he is still fully clothed and gets up to unclothe himself. 

"I guess it's only fair I'm naked too, right?" 

"Yeah." Victor smiles. "But um..."

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asks with concern. 

"N-Nothing bad but... we should have...supplies."

"Supplies? O-Oh! Supplies! Um, I don't...I don't have anything like that."

"I do. In my suitcase." Yuuri stares blankly at Victor before going to the man's suitcase and unzipping it, finding lube and condoms. 

"Why do you-"

"I have needs sometimes!" Victor throws a hand over his blushing face. "The lube makes it slippery so it's not dry when I touch myself and I use condoms so I don't make a mess."

"Do you just touch the front?" The two stare at each other, equally embarrassed but equally as turned on. Victor is turned on by the fact that Yuuri knows that he touches himself on their work trips and Yuuri is turned on just thinking about Victor touching himself.

"Not always." Yuuri sucks in a breath at that and Victor notices the twitch in his pants. Yuuri makes his way to Victor quickly and leans down in front of the man after stripping naked. 

"Which position is easiest for you?" 

"Any one. It doesn't matter to me. It always hurts at first but it will feel good eventually." 

Yuuri starts with one lubed finger and works Victor open slowly. He watches the man's features as they tense up sometimes. When Victor nods his head, Yuuri adds another finger, again working him open as gently as he can. He spreads his fingers and twists them as he pumps them in and out, adding more lube occasionally if needed. Now, Yuuri isn't completely clueless. He knows that every man has a specific place that is the most pleasurable for them so he searches for that spot with his fingers. He has to go a little deep to find it but he feels a bundle of soft nerves and pokes at it, noticing how Victor's body arches up and his moans echo through the hotel room.

"Th-There! You found it!" Victor moans. At that, Yuuri pulls his fingers out and prepares to put on the condom but Victor stops him. "I want to do it." He gives the package to Victor who opens it and pulls the condom out, slowly sliding it onto Yuuri's erection. Yuuri gasps at the feeling of the other's fingers and Victor pumps him a couple of times just to tease him, to which Yuuri gives a slight, non-threatening glare. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. You're pretty big." Yuuri blushes at the compliment. 

"Thank you. But it's only an inch or two bigger than yours."

"It's still big, silly." The two laugh and lean in for a kiss before Yuuri gently pushes him back against the pillows and wraps Victor's legs around his waist. Although he's new to this, he's seen plenty of different videos to know the basics of how to do this.

"Okay," Yuuri let's out a shaky breath. "You ready?" Victor nods and Yuuri lubes himself up before lining up with Victor's entrance and slowly, very slowly, painfully slowly, pushes in. He sees and feels Victor tense, occasionally asking if the man is alright but continues when Victor confirms that he is okay. He's never messed with himself like this before, from the back, so he doesn't know how something like this feels. But he does understand human biology and he knows that an anus isn't as stretchy as a woman's vagina so that's why he understands that he should go slow to avoid any unwanted pain. It takes a few minutes before he's in all the way, and Yuuri almost collapses onto Victor from the tightness. He has to keep as still as he can in fear of cumming too early because of how tight Victor is. Both of them aren't doing so well. They're both shaking from head to toe at how intense it all his and both of their bodies are flushed. They can't help but let out little grunts and moans because of the sensation even though none of them are moving.

"Y-Y-Yuu-ri." Victor barely gets it out.

"Ah, god...I can't...Vict.." Yuuri leans his head onto the other's shoulder, breathing in the man's scent to ground himself. They stay like this for a good minute before Victor is telling Yuuri that he can move now. Yuuri leans back up and grabs the man's hips as he pulls his own hips back and forward slowly. The sensation of moving is even more outstanding than when they were staying still. It's like Victor's insides are massaging his dick in the most amazing way. They continue at a slow pace, Victor's moans fueling Yuuri more and more.

"A-Ah! Yuuri, please, please! Go a little faster, I'm begging you." Eager to please the man, Yuuri speeds up, his glasses long gone from his face and his hair pushed back - the sweat is keeping it in place. "Ah, god yes! lyubov moya (My love)! Please!"

"Fuck, Victor! Fuck!" Hearing Victor speak in his mother language turns Yuuri on even more and his thrusts pick up speed as he grips the man's hips tighter. Victor has to hold onto the sheets above him to stay grounded from the younger's powerful thrusts.

"Y-Yuuri! Yuuri! Puzhalsta (Please)!" Then, Yuuri hits that spot that Victor's been dying for him to find and Victor's body jumps off the bed as he wraps his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, pulling him down to hold onto him tightly. Yuuri reciprocates and holds onto Victor just as tight, making sure to thrust in that same spot that drives the other man crazy. Victor's moans are getting louder and higher in pitch as they both grow close to their release. 

"Oh god, Victor! You feel so good!" He holds onto the man tightly. "So good!"

"A-AH! Ya blizko (I'm close)! I'm close, Yuuri! I'm so close!" Yuuri then readjusts his own body to get in a good stable position before, placing Victor's legs onto his shoulders and thrusting in wildly. Victor's arms flail as they try to hold onto anything and everything and his moans get impossibly loud as he cums.

"I'M CUMMING! LYUBOV MOYA, I'M COMING! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP!" Yuuri feels warmth splatter onto his stomach and he looks down to see that Victor is cumming nonstop onto his stomach. It throws Yuuri over the edge and his teeth clench painfully as he grunts loudly and cums into the condom. Both of their bodies are shaking and Victor is still moaning wildly as their bodies convulse with pleasure. "Ah, Y-Yuuri I ca-can't stop!" Yuuri looks down and sees that the other is still cumming so he kisses the man's face and neck repeatedly until he's done. 

When everything is all said and done, Yuuri pulls out and discards the condom into the trash before grabbing a warm washcloth from the bathroom to clean Victor up. The poor man is still sensitive so he hisses each time the cloth comes in contact with his dick.

"Sorry." Yuuri apologizes with a smile.

"It's okay. I know you aren't doing it on purpose." Victor returns the smile. "That was amazing, you know." Yuuri blushes.

"Yeah, it was. It was my first time, too." Victor's eyes go wide and he sits up quickly but ends up flopping back down from the sensitivity.

"It was?! There is no way! That was the best sex of my entire life! Oh no but, I took your first time..."

"You didn't take anything. I gave it to you. I'm glad it was you and not anyone else."

"Ah, geez... Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"Completely sure." Yuuri laughs. When he's done cleaning Victor, he puts the cloth in the bathroom and gets back into bed. "So..."

"So..."

"What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just gave me the best orgasm of my life. What does that make us?"

"Well... Obviously, you are my coach but... I've been thinking,"

"Oh no." Victor rolls his eyes with a smirk. "The last time you've been thinking you made me cry."

"Well, it isn't like that this time." Yuuri laughs. "When we spend time together, not just as work partners but as friends as well, I can't help but feel at ease with you. You're so warm and welcoming and fun. You add a spark to my life that I've never had before. I don't think I can ever give that up. I want to wake up every morning and see you next to me. And I want us to share breakfast together and vacations and holidays." Victor's eyes are wide and a lush has spread across his face.

"So what are you saying, Yuuri?" 

"I'm saying, I want to be with you. As my lover. As my Victor. I don't care if people will get mad at me. I need you." Yuuri is startled when he sees Victor crying again so he hugs him tight to try and get him to stop. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Victor giggles and nuzzles Yuuri's chest with a big smile and a blush.

"You said everything right. I feel exactly the same way. I don't want to let you go or let anyone else have you. You're stuck with me from now on."

"That sounds perfectly fine to me."

"Stupid Yuuri." Yuuri tightens his hold on the man, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

_______________________________________________________________

Yuri and Phichit are the first to hear the good news, about Yuuri not retiring, Victor staying Yuuri's coach and competing, and Yuuri and Victor dating. Yuri doesn't have much of a reaction but Yuuri and Victor can tell that he is happy for them. Phichit on the other hand is very loud about it, jumping up and down, clapping, and congratulating both of them. Yuuri then makes sure to inform his family of the news and of course, they are proud and accepting of him. They told Yuuri that they will throw a party when they get back to Japan, to which Victor is very excited for. Although it won't be easy, Victor and Yuuri are ready for the challenge and they swear to face this challenge together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments help a lot!


End file.
